Have To Do Better Than That
by waterrain
Summary: America shows up to Canada's home, knocking quiet, and depressed about the leaks. Canada told America 'You're my neighbor, my brother, and we share a lot of history. America, Just have a bit of faith in me. My skin is pretty thick and I'm use to you.'
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Canada's point of View.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

I sighed softly to myself for America is going to be pretty depressed and it is going to be awkward. I'm not surprised about what was leaked out and it was not that impressive. In fact I have said way worse things about America mentally and of course tried to tell him to his face a couple of times, but I was ignored or he pretended not to hear me.

There was a knock on my door and it was not loud. In fact it was quiet and soft, but I heard it and I thought it might have been anyone expect America. Since America always knocks so hard, loud, and yells happily to me from behind the door.

"Canada."

It was America and I was stunned at how he looked right now. His eyes were red, bags under his eyes, pale, and he looked thinner.

"America, What is wrong?"

It was a silly question, but I asked it and America sighed heavily while looking down at the ground.

"Some of the others are upset and hurt. Russia doesn't really care and he laughed about it, but had a dark look in his eyes and gripped that pipe tightly. I don't know what he really thinks or plans to do."

I sighed to myself and looked at America's wet outfit. More than likely from the snow outside, he is still standing outside of the door, and usually he steps inside regardless of what I tell him.

"You can come inside my home, America."

He looked surprised, his blue eyes were wide, and lips parted to make an O sound. I sighed for America was shiver, but yet not moving any closer or farther away.

"It will have to take a lot more than something like this to break us apart, America. Everyone else might abandon you, leave you out in the cold, or just laugh at your lack of control and watch as you fall apart."

I grabbed America by the arm and dragged him inside. He looked like a wet kitten, shivering, and looking helpless. I'm a complete and total softie at times.

"You're my neighbor, my brother, and we share a lot of history. America, Just have a bit of faith in me. My skin is pretty thick and I'm use to you."

His blue eyes filled up with tears and my heart broke at the sight. I bite my lip, I pulled him close to me, and hugged him tightly.

"I took you for granted, Canada."

I sighed softly for America's voice sounded so quiet, soft, gentle, and honest. His tears were soaking up my shirt and the wet outfit he has on was soaking my whole entire body, but I didn't care.

"America, I'm forgiving and that I have a lot of patience unlike most of the other Nations."

America was still shivering and I'm starting to feel cold too, but at least I have the heater on and the door is closed.

"Canada, I'm happy that you're my neighbor and brother."

I smiled faintly to myself for America rarely ever says such things and it is best to enjoy the moment. His voice was a whisper and it was bitter sweet for I have always wanted to hear him say that again. The last time was nine years ago and that time was bitter sweet too.

He comes to me during a crisis and I help him for the most part. When it really means a lot, America gives me his thanks, and feels grateful.

"Even if the world is upset, outraged, and pissed off with you. I won't leave you, America."

Nine years ago, I remember his tears, how much he sobbed, and cling to me while telling me several times 'I love you, Canada' along with 'Thank You' and 'I'm glad you're my neighbor and brother'. I remember on how America had kissed my cheeks and tears rolled freely down his eyes. There was no one else there and just like back then nine years ago. There is no one here and I'm with him inside of my home again.

"I love you, Canada."

I know America has not ever told anyone else 'I love you' for he is afraid of rejection, almost always smiling, pretending nothing is wrong, but it has never fooled me.

"I love you, America."

He hugged me back tightly and I felt his forehead on my right shoulder. His arms around my upper chest while mine were around his hips and I kissed the top of his blonde hair.

"Canada, I remember nine years ago it was the first time you shut down your air space."

I held him closer and his body was freezing. I felt cold too, but I can handle it and I really do not want to let him go.

"America, I think you should take a nice hot bath and I'll get an outfit for you. We can talk more later."

America nodded quietly and he let go of me slowly. I do not want to risk America catching a cold just because I wanted to have him in my arms and keep him close to me.

"You are really nice, Canada. Thank You I really mean it."

He had whispered it, I watched as America walked away, and he headed towards the bathroom. I'm use to America and to be honest I can make him cry after a few hours that it takes to tell him about every single flaw.

America's and my borders are the longest in the world along with having the world's longest un-militarized border. I smiled faintly to myself and hoped that it will stay that way in the future.

I gathered up an outfit for America and walked into the bathroom.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**The ****Canada**** – ****United States****border****, officially known as the ****International Boundary****, is the longest border in the world. The terrestrial boundary (including small portions of maritime boundaries on the ****Atlantic****, ****Pacific****, and ****Arctic**** coasts, as well as the ****Great Lakes****) is 8,891 kilometres (5,525 mi) long, including 2,475 kilometres (1,538 mi) shared with ****Alaska****. It is Canada's only ****land border****, and Canada is by far the ****largest nation**** having a land border with only one country. It is also the world's longest un-militarized border.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I have a FanFic called Sometimes Thoughtful it is a cute one in which ****America decided to visit when it was Canada's Birthday Day and he has some gifts for him after listening to a song.**

**Random thing that I did today was questioning a few of my classmates and teachers about Canada (States or Provinces and Prime Minister or President). Every one of them answered correctly that Canada has Provinces and a Prime Minister. **

**Anyway Canada's view.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

His blonde hair was wet, the towel was wrapped around his hips, and he was leaning back against the wall. He was on the floor sitting down and his knees were up. I noticed that America's blue eyes were depressed and he was biting down harshly on his own lip.

"America."

"Canada, I really wish that I could be like you at times."

I felt shocked at his words and walked closer to him. My hand was on his forehead to check for a fever, he sighed softly, and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Maybe I wouldn't get so hurt. Should I invest in maples? What do you think Canada?"

I sighed heavily and sat down next to him. America looked down, I grabbed his chin, and looked him in the eyes.

"America believe it or not. It hurts to be forgotten and ignored."

"Sorry about taking you for grated, Canada. I didn't mean to hurt you."

America sounded honest and he was quiet. I pulled him onto my lap and held him firmly in my arms.

"I know how you can make it up to me."

My voice was calm and I felt America trembling. It hurts seeing him look so depressed, helpless, and to be honest I'm not really use to him looking so fragile. As if he was glass, one wrong move, and then he would shatter. It is a scary thought of him scattering into pieces and where would that leave me?

"What is wrong America?"

I could only hear a muffled sob for his lips were on my right shoulder, I sighed to myself, and to be honest I really do not understand why America was crying right now.

"I hope you won't have me do what a few of the Nations make me do to make up for or to fix things, Canada."

His voice was a whisper and I bite down on my lip. I tried to ask him what he meant by those words, but America remained silent and I held him. He was still firmly wearing a towel around his hips, I closed my eyes for a moment, and sighed softly for America can be stubborn at times.

"America, You should dry off and get dressed. I'll make something quick and easy for dinner tonight."

I was calm and America nodded as he moved out of my lap. I begun walking towards the door, America had quickly dropped his towel, and started to put on his outfit. I sighed quietly to myself and closed the door softly.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not mind long reviews and having long reviews makes me feel rather happy.**

**Anyway Canada's view.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

I noticed how America just sighed and picked at the food. I wondered if he really hates my cooking or if I put too much maple on it or if it was something else. Personally I'm hoping it is because he hates my cooking, but somehow I doubted it and more than likely America is thinking about something depressing since he is frowning.

"America, Why are you picking at the food? Do you hate it or are you worried at your weight?"

I had asked him in a soft and quiet voice. America stared at me and then tilted his head.

"What? Do you thinking I'm fat? I don't hate your cook Canada. It is way better than Eng…"

I noticed how America stopped for a moment, his blue eyes grew sadder, and I sighed to myself for he has become silent.

I'm not use to being the one talking, I normally am the listener, and it is becoming awkward really fast. I have to do say something and maybe it might put a small smile on his lips. It use to annoy me slightly on how America always appears so happy, cheerful, and simply glowing, but now I would do anything to have him back to his normal self.

It is really odd to see him looking so depressed, hopeless, and fragile. I sighed softly to myself and looked him in the eyes.

"I do not think your fat, America."

America smiled faintly at me and I smiled back. At least he is smiling, I feel slightly more at ease, and it is because of his smile although it is small compared to his normal big smiles.

"Thanks, Canada."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

I watched as he ate at a quicker rate, it made me feel more relaxed for America normally eats a lot of food at a fast rate, and I finished the rest of my dinner.

"Hey do you want to watch scary movies with me?"

America sounded hopeful, his blue eyes were big, and he was giving me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed softly for I really couldn't resist those pleading eyes and I'm such a softie. America is afraid of scary movies, but yet he keeps on watching them and I think it is because he is tries to get over his fear. Yet no matter how hard he tries to brave through the scary movies, how much effort he puts into it, and the amount of time he invests on getting over his fear.

It doesn't work and leaves him trembling under his covers every single time he watches one. To be honest it is partly England's fault for terrifying America every single Halloween, reading him the most frightening books, and I completely blame England.

"I will watch scary movies with you, America."

My reply was quiet and soft, but America heard me and he hugged me tightly. It didn't hurt and I felt his warmth. My weather is pretty cold compared to America's and I'm hardly hugged by anyone.

After all I'm mainly forgotten, alone, and by myself. Of course I have my bear with me, but he always forgets my name and it is not the same. I know once America is all better and happy that once again he will leave me. It hurts whenever I think about it, but I'm use to it and maybe one day America will decide to stay.

I would rather have America happy and forgetting about me most of the time. Rather than him being miserable and remembering me all the time. I guess I'm a softie in that way, wanting America to be happy, and forgetting me rather than him being depressed.

"Thanks, Canada."

He sounded so happy, his smile was bright, and it seemed as if everything was alright. We walked into the living, America looked through my DVD's, and I turned on my Tv.

"How about this one?"

I looked at the movie title and nearly groaned for that one is the scariest one. I'm not frightened of scary movies, but I can already picture America clinging and trying to look away yet unable to turn away from the horror.

Then again it would be nice just as long as America's grip is not too tight, but I doubt it for he can be such a scaredy cat over horror films.

"Just don't squeeze me too tightly, America."

"What are you talking about Canada? I'm not afraid of some scary movie."

I sighed to myself for America is in constant denial and he would cling to anyone during a horror film, but I decided against with arguing with him.

"Okay. I'll put the movie in, America."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not mind long reviews and having long reviews makes me feel rather happy. Yes, Wanderer of Souls and Light it was a shout out to you and your welcome.**

**Anyway Canada's view.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

Throughout the whole entire movie, America held onto me, and he was practically sitting on my lap while having his eyes focus completely on the movie. It was not uncomfortable or awkward for I'm use to him doing this every single time I agree to watch a horror film with him. His blue eyes were wide and he kept on muttering 'No, you idiots. Never go alone.' and 'you are not suppose to keep the lights off'.

America tries so hard to be brave, to watch these movies without fear, but yet ends up clinging tightly to whoever agree's to watch those types of movies with him and having frightened blue eyes yet he is unable to look away. Just like a train wreck and seemly can't turn away from the horror of it all.

I closed my eyes for what seemed to be a moment and his warmth almost put me to sleep. I'm glad he is not squeezing the life out of me because of the horror film. I like being wanted and needed by America, but of course I have a feeling this won't last at all. It is best to enjoy the moments, eh?

"Canada, Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I almost gasped out in shock, but quickly remembered America always asks this question and doesn't mean anything perverted. Of course I blame any and all perverseness on France. It is not my fault.

"Yes, America."

I muttered it softly into his right ear and then looked at his bright smile.

"You won't fall asleep first, right?"

He asked me in quietly and I know about how everyone else falls asleep before America. I'm the only one who does not fall asleep first, I feel proud of that fact, and I'm slightly annoyed on how America forgot. I can understand why since we have not watched a horror film together since last month.

"Don't worry, America. I won't fall asleep until you do."

America clung onto my arm, I sighed softly, and we walked slowly upstairs.

"Say, Canada. Can I tell you something and promise me you won't get upset?"

His voice was quiet, I could barely hear him, and I wondered what he wanted to tell me. Hardly anything America says get's me upset for I'm use to him and I smiled faintly at him.

"I won't get upset, America."

I had told him calmly and softly. America opened up my bedroom door, we walked inside, and sat down side by side on my bed. My sheets and blankets proudly had maples on them which always comforted me along with saying I exist. America was wearing the extra pair of my maple pajama's which made me feel rather happy and I looked at him with patient eyes.

"Well it is just that I don't want you to be upset about me being weak…It is difficult to say."

I waited and waited in silence. After all I do not want to pressure him or have him go quiet. I'm pretty good at the waiting game, I held his hand, and it was warm. His hands are warmer than mine, my hands are colder, but I know Russia has the coldest and cruelest hands out of everyone.

"The other Nations humiliated me, Canada. Not all together of course."

His voice sounded depressed and I bite down on my lip. What exactly did they do to humiliate America? It is making me feeling a little edgy, nervous, and worried. Which Nations? What did they do to him? All sorts of questions ran through my mind, but I decided on the most important one and hoped that he would give me a reply.

"Which ones, America?"

I managed to control my voice and made it sound calm. America looked at me briefly, but then looked down at our joined hands and he sighed softly.

"Mainly England, Russia, and France."

I swear if they hurt did anything too wrong to my brother..I will hit them with my hockey stick even if they think it is a floating hockey stick, but regardless it will hurt like hell. I kept my cool and hugged America close to me.

"What did they do to humiliate you, America?"

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Little Info**

**Canada is the second largest Country in the world. Russia is the largest country in the world.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not mind long reviews and having long reviews makes me feel rather happy. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Anyway Canada's view.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

"What did they do to humiliate you, America?"

I had asked him softly and America smiled at me. I could tell it was a forced one, he slipped his hand out of my grasp, and my heart broke a little for America will not tell me. It is like catching a fish with your bare hands, but then it slips through your grasp and returns to the water swimming far away. America can be difficult and does not like giving exact details at times. I'm lucky enough he even told me who humilated him.

America is really good at slipping, pulling, and going away. It does hurt me for I'm only trying to help, but yet he keeps on slipping away from me.

"Don't worry, Canada."

His voice sounded cheerful, it broke my heart, and I know he was pretending. America moved to the right side of the side and he laid his head down onto the pillow. I sighed softly, it is useless to get more information out of him tonight, and I laid down next to him.

We were both under the covers, I tried to ignore the ache in my heart, and I wonder why America didn't want to tell me how they humiliated him. I'll try to ask him in a more subtle manner in the morning and maybe then I would know what happened to him.

I would not laugh at him or mock him. I bite down on my lips, tears started to fill my eyes, but then I felt America's warm hand holding mine.

"Say, Canada. Did you know your hands are cold, but in a good way since they are not super cold like ice cubes."

My eyes widened in shock and it seemed as if those tears retreated as if they never had filled my eyes. America's voice was quiet, soft, and he was telling me the truth.

"Really?"

"Yep. Sometimes my body so hot that it is annoying, Canada. Anyway do you think Zombies will bust into your house?"

America yawned sleepily and he held my hand tightly, but not too tight. I smiled faintly to myself and my cheeks felt warm.

"America, You don't have to worry about the brain eating Zombies coming to get you."

I turned to look at America's expression, his cheeks were pink, and he looked embarrassed.

"I'm not afraid of them, Canada. The reason why I'm here with you is to protect you from the monsters."

I smiled to myself for he was stuttering slightly and his cheeks were red. It was noticeable even in the dark and I held back a chuckle.

"Okay. I believe you."

My voice was calm and it held a bit of disbelief. America is the one afraid, but he doesn't like saying it out loud and pretends to be fearless. I decided to humor him and I knew America could hear the disbelief in my voice for he gave me a pouty look.

"I'm serious you know about protecting you from the monsters, Canada. It is not like I was frightened out of my mind or too afraid to sleep alone."

"Just close your eyes, America. I'm going to be alright."

I had told him in a soothing voice and he bite his lip while looking up at the ceiling.

"You have guns and weapons , right? To keep away the Zombies and the undead."

I sighed to myself for this is one of the many reasons why America has guns due to the highly unlikely chance of a Zombie attack. I hugged him close and kissed the top of his blonde hair.

"America just close your eyes and sleep. We'll still be here and alive in the morning."

America relaxed in my arms and his cheeks were puffed out, but his blue eyes were now closed and he released a quiet sigh.

"Night, Canada."

"Good night, America."

I stayed up for a little while listening to America's soft breathing and knew that he is actually asleep. I closed my eyes, held him closer in my arms, and it was rather nice. Holding someone, being needed, and wanted. An actual warm and living being it was nice.

I wonder if America will leave in the morning, but to be honest I hope he will decide to stay. Of course I wouldn't make or force him to say with me. I'm such a softie that I can let him go if he wishes to leave. Sort of like releasing a bird and if the bird cares about you it will come back. It doesn't matter when or for how long, but the point is the bird doesn't stay away forever.

I know that whenever something happens to him that he would come to me and it makes me feel special.

At least America's likes my cold hands just like I like his warm ones and it was not just one sided. A faint smile was on my lips, I felt content, and fell asleep. Tomorrow will be a new day and I might be able to weasel the information out of America.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not mind long reviews and having long reviews makes me feel rather happy. I was listening to ****Iceland Eurovision 2009 song on Youtube. I can write pretty fast and post up fast when I feel motivated.**

**Anyway Canada's view.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

I woke up before America and it was a good thing he is a heavy sleeper most of the time or this might have been a bit awkward. Since I was on top of him, my hips on his hips, and personally it felt as if my cheeks were on fire.

I sighed softly to myself and then got out of my bed. My eyes looked down at the blue carpet, a cell phone, and I know it was not mine.

My hand reached down and grabbed it carefully. I curiously flipped it opened, my eyes widened in shock, and then the cell phone was snatched from my hands. America was up and he sighed heavily to himself.

"I really didn't want you to see that humiliating photo."

His voice sounded sad, he got out of bed, and I noticed his eyes were focused on the carpet.

"I might as well tell you, Canada. France made me wear that French Maid Outfit and clean his house for a whole week. It was humiliating and he kept on staring not to mention taking photos and recorded me cleaning. France sent that to me yesterday more than likely wanted to annoy me."

I looked at him in surprise and wondered how on earth France got America to wear such an outfit not to mention clean his house. America hardly even cleans up his own home, so why would he clean up France's house, and my mind felt as if it was swirling.

"Why?"

I asked softly and America glanced up for a moment.

"Claimed he felt insulted about what the leaks had said about his Boss and stuff. I think he was just pretending to be offended and stuff, but oh well it's done and over with okay."

France is a pervert and he just wanted to see America in a French Maid Outfit. Cleaning, bending over, and I'm going to definitely hit France upside the head with a hockey stick several times. He was more than likely eying America while grinning and thinking about what he wanted to really do to America.

My fists were clenched behind my back, I forced myself to remain calm, and instead focused on America's depressed expression which made me soften. I bite down on my lip, it is difficult to see him downhearted, and my mind quickly thought of something to say.

"Do you want me to make you some maple water?"

I asked him quietly and America blinked at me in confusion. It figures that he would forget about the water maple, but then again I can't blame him since it was about nine years ago.

"What is maple water?"

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. America smiled back, I shook my head, and told him softly.

"I'll show you."

I was the first one downstairs while America was right behind me and kept on glancing around.

"You don't think the zombies are in the kitchen, waiting for us, and planning to cook our brains?"

I almost laughed, but America was serious and sounded a bit afraid. I have a feeling he wished that his guns were with him. My hockey stick was by the sofa, I grabbed it, and then looked at America with a faint smile.

"Well I have my hockey stick, America."

I commented calmly and he looked relived for there was some type of weapon just in case. America stayed behind me, commenting on how it was not like he was afraid, or anything. I shook my head while smiling to myself and held my hockey stick close to me.

America's hands were my shoulders, I could tell he was tense, and it didn't help that in a part of the horror film there were zombies inside of the kitchen.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not mind long reviews and having long reviews makes me feel rather happy. **

**Anyway Canada's view.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

I opened up the kitchen door and felt my eyes widen in shock. How and when did France get inside of my house?

"Hello, America. I want to say that you looked rather adorable, cute, pretty, and tempting in that French Maid outfit. I couldn't stop looking at you."

America stepped in front of me and I couldn't see his expression.

"How did you get here, France?"

His voice sounded calm and cheerfully, but I could tell there was a bit of tension.

"I wanted to touch you, I dreamed of doing things to you, and having you to myself. You are indeed America The Beautiful and I can't believe that I didn't notice it before that week. I wonder are you still a virgin?"

France's voice was like a purr, I gripped my hockey stick tightly, and slipped past America. No way am I going to allow France to say such thing in my house to America and my lips were pressed in a thin line. He is trying to humiliate America again by saying such things and to make him feel depressed at being forced to wear a French Maid outfit along with having to clean up France's home.

"America, Why is there a floating hockey stick?"

I narrowed my eyes and smacked France hard upside the head with my hockey stick and then hit him across the chest until he was knocked out. I feel a lot better and oh great I have blood on my hockey stick.

"Wow, Canada. You totally kicked France's ass, but you didn't have too. Since I was going to kick him and now I can't since that wouldn't be hero like of me since he is already down for the count, but still good job."

America sounded impressed, his left arm was around my shoulder, and he smiled brightly at me.

"It appears instead of Zombies in the kitchen. It was just France and he wanted something else that was not brains."

He sounded cheerfully and I sighed when I looked at France who was on the floor knocked out not to mention a bit bloody. I suppose that I overdid it in my silent anger, but oh well that sometimes happens and at least France is still alive. Good thing I do not have white tiles, America looked at me with curious eyes, and I sighed deeply to myself.

I opened up the backdoor and threw France out of my home. I walked outside while America stood by the backdoor watching and then I tossed France all the way back to his home. Maybe he will suffer some brain damage and won't come back here while America is still here.

"So Canada. What exactly is maple water?"

His voice sounded calmly and he was smiling widely at me. I looked down for a moment, tried to get over the fact that America forgot, and of course he wouldn't remember since it was nine years ago. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and he smiled faintly at me.

"Jeez, You look depressed. I'm just joking with you and I remember what maple water is you know that right, Canada?"

I gapped at him in surprise, he grinned at me, and looked at me with those big blue eyes. America at times enjoys teasing and messing with people. At times It is difficult even for me to tell when he is just joking or serious at times. I stared at him as he made maple water and America was humming happily.

"See, I didn't forget."

He sounded cheerful, his smile showed off those white teeth, and America had his head tilted slightly towards me. I was not able to speak while America showed me that he knew how to make maple water. Afterwards he grinned widely and handed me a cup while humming. I'm torn between whether I should cry or hit him or hug him for actually remembering.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not mind long reviews and having long reviews makes me feel rather happy. **

**Personal Note I was born and raised in California until the middle of first grade that was when my parents and older sister along with me moved to Florida.**

**Anyway Canada's view.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

America looked at me with a bright smile and we were finished with eating breakfast. He was wearing an extra pair of my blue jeans, which were slightly loose on him, and had on a short sleeved black shirt.

"Bye."

He sounded cheerful, his words were short, and simple. Just bye not even a good bye? I watched as America walked out of my home, tears silently fell down, and everything seemed to be a little colder. Even though he had just stayed the night and even though I knew more than likely it wouldn't stay for a bit longer. It still hurt despite preparing myself for this moment. Good things never last for me, eh?

I should have known better than to think America would stay, but yet almost every time he leaves me. I'm left feeling disappointment and sadness. I wonder if anyone will visit me? I doubt it, but at least I have peace and quiet. Yet I'm not satisfied with what I have which is peace and quiet.

Sometimes having peace and quiet is quite lonely. I sat numbly down on my sofa and I will feel back to normal within three hours. Somehow every time America leaves me, it takes me three hours to readjust to being alone, and forgotten until the next time. Just like a toy, played with by a joyful child, and then after a short time the toy is forgotten until it is needed again.

I lost track of time looking at my maple wallpaper, my heart still ached in pain, and to think I had thought America would stay longer. Was I foolish to think America would want to stay with a nobody like me for more than a day? I bite down hard on my lip and tried to force away those tears that won't stop falling from my eyes.

"Hey, Canada!"

I blinked my eyes and couldn't believe that America was here. I know he had left after saying bye, I had saw him walk away, and America blinked at me in confusion before smiling faintly.

"Aww, why are your eyes red? Must be because of the weather."

I didn't bother to correct America. I'm torn between smacking him or hugging him tightly. Personally I would not ever hit America with a hockey stick no matter how much he mixes my emotions up.

"I thought you were leaving?"

I asked quietly and he tilted his head while blinking at me with those big blue eyes.

"Canada I said bye, but not good bye. So I figured you would know that I would be back since I didn't say good bye. You didn't really think I left, right?"

I gapped at him in disbelief, America just waved at me with both of his hands, and my eyes widened in shock. There was blood on his hands and wrists not to mention they were swollen.

"America, What happened?"

My voice was full of worry and mentally thought of how to treat him . Pour alcohol, wrap it up, and put a bag of ice on it to reduce the swelling.

"I karate chopped down a tree. It is December and stuff. I noticed you didn't have a tree and I decided to be a complete hero by chopping one down with my bare hands. Pretty impressive, right?"

America sounded happy despite the fact his hands and wrists were pretty beat up. He was not wincing, I think he is just ignoring it, but you can't ignore things forever. I grabbed him by the elbow, America was smiling brightly, and he sat down on the chair.

I filled up two bags with ice and set them down on the counter. I made sure to pull out a few wash clothes, soaked them in alcohol, and grabbed some wraps for his hands.

"Why did you use your bare hands, America?"

"Well I pictured that a few trees were France and heh I got a bit carried away. Anyway it is best if we stay inside, away from your forest, and did I ever tell you that I love you."

He had told me calmly, his smile was sheepish, cheeks were red as cherries, and those blue eyes were looking away from me. I'm a bit afraid to go outside and look at the condition of my trees. I stared at America while silently hoping the trees he chopped down were not maple ones and decided to ask him before I lost the will.

"Did you chop down any maple trees with your hands?"

I managed to ask calmly and hoped that he didn't hurt my maple trees. I wouldn't hit him with my hockey stick. I would make him watch several scary movies and tease him mercilessly about being afraid of monsters.

America puffed out his flushed cheeks and I begun to clean his bloodied hands by using a few wash clothes covered in alcohol.

"What do you take me for Canada? Insensitive or something. Jeez, I wouldn't harm your maple trees. I know how much they mean to you and stuff."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not mind long reviews and having long reviews makes me feel rather happy. **

**Anyway Canada's view.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

I wrapped America's hands and his wrists along with telling him softly to put the bag of ice over both wrists. He sulked and pouted at me for a moment before doing as I had told him.

"I'm going to the store, America. I have a few things to pick up."

His blue eyes widened due to my comment of going out which meant I would be seeing the damage he caused to my trees and I smiled faintly to myself for America's face went pale.

"I can go there for you, Canada. You don't have to leave your home."

He stated bluntly and he was shaking his head rapidly.

"You don't know how my current works, America. Right?"

I commented smoothly, personally I enjoy it at times when America is in a little panic, and his blue eyes get so wide.

"Actually I do know how your currency works even though it is just the seventh most traded currency in the world. Heh, my currency is used the most out of everyone."

His voice was cheerful and I sighed to myself, but he was just being honest. I wished that my currency was at second instead of seventh and shook my head mentally for it was impossible for me to have my currency as being sixth much less second.

"You are injured and need to keep it from getting any worse."

America sulkily nodded, he sighed deeply, and I shook my head while walking out of the door. I noticed a tree a few feet away from the door and by the markings on the snow it appears like America dragged it. As I followed the trail, my eyes grew wide in horror at the amount of trees America choked down with his bare hands, some are uprooted, but none of them were maple trees and for that I'm grateful.

I sighed softly to myself and shook my head. At the store I bought a few horror films such as America Gothic, An American Haunting, and The Haunting In Connecticut. I'm a bit upset with America, but at least my maple trees were safe. I partly blame France for making those comments to America and causing him to take it out on my tress. Maybe I should of let America beat France up? Then more than likely he would not have taken his emotions out on my trees and I sighed softly to myself. Of course if America smacked France and so on I would have still smacked France with my hockey stick even though he would have been down for the count due to America's strength. Then again America would have been upset and lecture me on how others shouldn't kick or hurt someone when they are down for the count.

**TBC**

**A Little Info**

**As of 2007, the Canadian dollar was the 7th most traded currency in the world, behind the ****US dollar****, the ****euro****, the ****yen****, the ****pound sterling****, the ****Swiss franc**** and the ****Australian dollar****.**

**The U.S. dollar is the currency most used in ****international transactions**** and is one of the world's ****reserve currencies****.**** Several countries ****use it as their official currency****, in many others it is the ****de facto currency**** (A ****de facto****currency**** is a unit of money that is not legal tender in a country but is treated as such by most of the populace. The ****United States dollar**** and the ****European Union****euro**** are the most common de facto currencies.), and it is also used as the sole currency in some ****British Overseas Territories****.**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not mind long reviews and having long reviews makes me feel rather happy. **

**Canada's view.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

It was nighttime when I walked inside of my home and saw America wearing a rather shocking outfit. I gapped at him, he just smiled brightly at me, and blinked his big blue eyes.

"Hey, Canada."

"What are you wearing?"

"Heh, obviously a skirt and a mid drift showing shirt."

America told me cheerfully and he was smiling brightly at me along with giving me a thumbs up.

",But why?"

I managed to ask him and my eyes had a mind of their own looking at America's barely covered body. I blame all and any of my perverseness on France.

"World Meeting is coming up and I'm going to teach France a lesson."

America commented causally as he did a little spin and I couldn't help, but notice his white panties.

"Huh?"

I asked him and more than likely I sounded a bit dumb, but that is what happens at times. Why did America wear panties instead of boxers?

At least the boxers wouldn't be as distracting and I closed my eyes for a moment. Then again it would be just as bad. I blame it on France for my perverted mind, but unlike him..I know how to hide it and I'm not blunt about it.

"Heh, I'm not telling you. Can't ruin the surprise words."

Sometimes America does not make any sense with his wording, but he won't tell me.

"Why won't you tell me?"

America had an arm around my shoulders, I decided to have my arm around his hips, and he smiled at me while rolling his blue eyes at me.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise. At least you know part of what I'm going to do which is a lot more than everyone else, Canada."

"Do you think France showed others those photos of you?"

I asked in a curious voice, but if France has shown the other Nations….I'll just have to beat him up again with my hockey stick.

"Nope because he is stingy and didn't want to have anyone giving me extra attention."

America whispered into my ear and he hugged me while giggling. I could feel his warm body, my cheeks felt as if they were on fire, and I decided to hug America back.

"You smell like alcohol."

I stated bluntly and my nose could smell it.

"Yep cause I mixed about three hard liquors together and had about…I forgot."

America commented gleefully and I was half tempted to smack him, but then his lips were on my neck and he was yawning sleepily. His voice was muffled, but I could understand 'I'm sleepy'. I wrapped my arms around him and picked him up into my arms.

"You are amazing, America." I muttered to myself and shook my head. I tried to ignore America's giggles, but also the fact one of my hands were on his firm ass and I was able to walk normally with America in my arms.

"Canada, You are really nice."

America said quietly, but then he giggled and had his lips against my neck muttering 'I'm glad that you're my brother'. I sighed deeply and decided to take my hand off of America's ass. He thinks I'm nice? I was groping his defenseless bottom with my left hand for crying out loud. I feel like a jerk for taking advantage and America is drunk to the point of giggles.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm nice compared to the other Nations."

I muttered to him and used my left hand to open the bedroom door. If France had a chance like this he would take it gleefully, but I'm not like France. I laid America down onto the bed and you know some say that nice guys finish last…

"Canada, I don't want to be alone."

America commented softly and he pulled me into the bed. His arms were wrapped around my hips, he laid his head where my heart was located on my chest, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Good night."

And just like that America fell asleep. I was fully aware of everything and it made my body feel hotter than a desert. The softness of his skin and this is pure hell for I was thinking a lot about what I want to do to America, but I'm nice enough not to take advantage of him.

I felt America moving in his sleep and those legs were open. I could feel the silkiness of those panties and my heart was racing. His lower body was pressed against my lower regions, I closed my eyes fighting against temptation, and this is going to be a long night.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Canada's view.**

**Have To Do Better Than That**

**By Waterrain**

I felt tired for it was a long night and does not help that America tends to move a lot in his sleep. The time was 6:00Am, he was hugging me, and still fast asleep. I was trapped and my cheeks were burning for my thoughts at times can get rather filthy. I blame it on France.

"America wake up." I said softly into his right ear and he giggled.

"That tickles." America muttered, I sighed to myself, and decided to pinch his arms.

"Wake up." I stated firmly and those blue eyes slowly opened up.

"Oh, Hey Canada." America commented to me sleepily, his arms released me, and he stretched his arms. I forced my eyes away from looking at his stomach and calmed myself down mentally by thinking of France in a pink thong. I cringed at the thought, but I no longer wanted to jump America at the moment.

"How are you feeling?" I asked calmly and he grinned at me widely.

"Awesome." America replied cheerfully, he got out of bed, and stood up. His right fist was up in the air and the shirt hiked up higher. "Plus while I was asleep and stuff. I realized something, Canada."

"What is it?" My tone of voice was of curiosity and he was smiling brightly.

"Some of the others deal with me because it is in their interest and doesn't mean that they have to like me or anything like that at all. They don't have to trust or believe that I can keep secrets." America told me bluntly, he sat on the bed, and hugged me tightly. "It's alright if they feel that way about me and stuff. I'm a hero, I can handle it, and besides they need me despite everything. Can't exactly ditch them or anything like that cause that would not be hero like at all."

"Oh." I muttered quietly and I have a feeling America will be leaving soon.

"Yep." America commented in his happy, perky, and joyful voice.

"I like you." I blurted out without thinking, mentally cursed myself, and America blinked his eyes at me.

'At least I didn't say I love you, America.' I thought to myself and mentally sighed in relief.

"Heh, I like you too." America told me cheerfully and he kissed me on the right cheek. "Everyone else is far away, I don't blame them for not trusting me, or anything like that."

"Are you going to be leaving soon." I said quietly, he stared at me, and then shook his head.

"Nah, I want to spend some time with you. Besides my government and boss can handle it the leaks. I'm taking a break from the stress." He stated smoothly and then tilted his head at me. "Unless you want me to go away or something. Then I'll leave you alone and let you have some time by yourself."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
